Fröhliche Weihnachten
by Anni-Decker
Summary: Ein Teufel, der einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückt? Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen geht? Das Prinzip des Mistelzweiges kennen lernt? Wer wohl hinter diesen ach so verwirrenden Verhaltensweisen steckt? (Spielt nach 1x07)
1. Chapter 1

**vorab:**

Heyho ^^

~ So viele tolle englische Lucifer FF *_* Aber irgendwie fehlt hier eine Deutsche FF über Deckerstar, weshalb ich diese mal hochlade ^-^ Kann sein, dass die Geschichte jemanden von der deutschen Version dieser Seite bekannt vor kommt. ~

~Also, diese Geschichte fokussiert sich (bis jetzt) komplett auf die Beziehung zwischen Chloe und Lucifer! Die Story hat sich aufgrund eines Rpgs mit einer guten Freundin ergeben.

~Rating ist zurzeit T. mal sehen wie sich das noch entwickelt :3

l.G. Anni

 **O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum #1**

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer stand die Blondhaarige am frühen Vormittag vor dem Eingang zum Lux. Wie konnte der Tag nur darin enden, dass ihre letzte Hoffnung der angebliche Teufel, Lucifer Morningstar war? Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen.

Trixie und sie entschieden, dass es endlich Zeit wurde das Haus für Weihnachten zu schmücken. Schließlich war es der 07.12, der traditionelle Tag in der Familie um das Haus weihnachtlich einzustimmen. Denn obwohl Chloe nicht an die Weihnachtsgeschichte glaubte, so feierte sie das Fest Trixie zugute. Zumal es immer wieder Freude bereitete, zusammen mit ihrer Tochter das Haus zu dekorieren. Dummerweise kam ihr allerdings erst zu spät der Gedanke, dass sie heute auch noch einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen musste. An sich kein großes Problem, würde man einen verdammt schweren Tannenbaum nicht auch noch ins Haus manövrieren müssen. Im Normalfall half ihr damit Dan, der dann auch Trixie beim Dekorieren unterstützte. Allerdings hatte Dan (‚überraschender Weise') aufgrund von Arbeit keine Zeit und somit stand sie alleine da. Es verwunderte Chloe selber, wieso sie gedacht hatte, sich auf Dan verlassen zu können. Natürlich ließ er sie sitzen, sobald die Arbeit rief. So war es schon immer gewesen und würde es offensichtlich auch immer bleiben. Nur, weil es in letzter Zeit den Anschein gemacht hätte, als würde er sich mehr für Trixie einsetzen wollen, hatte er sich kein Deut geändert. Und genau aus diesem Grund hatte Chloe keine sonderlich große Wahl, als einen Zwischenstopp beim Lux zu machen. Da sie keine große Auswahl an Freunde hatte, die sie um Hilfe bitten konnte, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Insofern war (selbst wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte) Lucifer ihre einzige Hoffnung, Trixie nicht enttäuschen zu müssen.

Um nicht noch mehr Zeit mit Zögern zu vergeuden, betrat sie letztendlich relativ selbstbewusst das Lux. Lucifer liebte es Deals einzugehen, vielleicht würde er sich auf einen mit ihr einlassen. Selbst, wenn sie dafür über ihren Schatten springen musste.

Die Blondhaarige begab sich zielgerichtet zur Bar, an welcher sie zu ihrem Erstaunen keine Maze antraf. Wirklich traurig darüber war Chloe eher weniger. Mazikeen war nicht wirklich die freundlichste Persönlichkeit. Irgendwie verstand Chloe einfach nicht was in dem Kopf der Frau vorging. Wobei es streng genommen nicht verwunderlich sein sollte, dass die Barkeeperin nicht mit Anwesenheit glänzte. Schließlich war der Club noch lange nicht geöffnet, wahrscheinlich sogar erst seit kurzem Geschlossen.

Chloe schüttelte darüber ablehnend ihren Kopf, ehe sie sich letztendlich nach Lucifer umschaute. Großes Verlangen sein Appartement zu stürmen empfand sie nicht. Letztendlich würde sie ihn dort bestimmt nur umzingelt von nackten Gestalten vorfinden. Diesen Anblick konnte sie sich herzlichst sparen. Daher versuchte sie ihr Glück anders.

"LUCIFER?" Ihre Stimme schallte laut durch den zurzeit leeren Raum. Da brauchte sie einmal Lucifers Hilfe und er glänzte mit Abwesenheit, na großartig.

Die Blondhaarige seufzte genervt auf, als sie Schritte vernahm. Offensichtlich hatte er ihre Anwesenheit doch mitbekommen. Tatsächlich konnte sie sein grinsendes Gesicht über dem Geländer erblicken, bevor er die Treppen möglichst anmutig hinunter schritt um sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen zu begrüßen.

"Detective! Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ein Mord?", merkte er mit einem erstaunlich hoffnungsvollen Ton an.

Chloe verrollte über die Anrede ‚Detective' die Augen. Wieso konnte er sie eigentlich nicht ganz simpel Chloe nennen? Zumindest wenn sie sich nicht auf der Arbeit befanden, könnte er sie doch beim Vornamen ansprechen. Es wäre immerhin weniger auffallend. Aber gut, irgendwie hatte sie sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, weshalb sie den Gedanke abschüttelte und zu dem eigentlichen Thema kam.

Da sich Chloe absolut sicher war, dass er sie gleich mit seiner 'Luciferness' zu texten würde, kam sie ihm zuvor. "Lucifer, kein dummer Kommentar dazu, aber ich brauche deine Unterstützung. Trixie möchte gerne das Haus für Weihnachten schmücken und dafür würde ich gerne einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen. Allerdings kann ich ihn alleine nicht ins Haus transportieren." Chloe atmete einmal tief ein. Es gefiel ihr absolut gar nicht, ihn um Hilfe für etwas, was nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hatte, zu bitten. Aber was tat sie nicht alles für ihr kleines Äffchen. Manchmal musste sie nun einmal ihren Stolz für Trixie hinunter schlucken. "Und da Dan keine Zeit hat, habe ich gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht bereit erklären würdest, mir zu helfen...?" Chloe atmete aus und schaute abwartend zu Lucifer.

Etwas verunsichert beobachtete sie, wie seine Augenbrauen immer höher rutschten und sich seine Augen etwas verengten.

"Weihnachten? Sag mal Detective, kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, welchen Feiertag im Jahr der Teufel wohl am Meisten verabscheut?", schnaubte er beleidigt und schüttelte sich übertrieben.

"Unbefleckte Befängnis, ich bitte dich, was ein Schwachsinn! Maria hatte nen anderen, der es ihr besorgt hat und aus einer panischen Ausrede ist das größte Märchen der Menschheit geworden..."

Chloe beobachtete jetzt schon entnervt, wie er theatralisch seine Augen verdrehte und sich dann kurzzeitig ein verbitterter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. Es war durchaus verwunderlich, aber wann immer das Thema zu‚Gott' glitt, schienen seine Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein. Nicht, als ob sie seine Gedankengänge auch nur ansatzweise nachempfinden konnte.

Dennoch hatte sie mit der dramatische Reaktion gerechnet. Schließlich prahlte er immer damit, der ‚Teufel' zu sein und natürlich würde der Teufel nichts von Weihnachten halten. Schon seit einer Weile hatte sich Chloe damit abgefunden, dass er sich mit dem Herrscher der Hölle personifiziert. Für einen Augenblick hätte sie ihm beinahe sogar geglaubt, doch natürlich stellte sich heraus, dass er genauso sterblich wie sie war. Wie dem auch sei, es überraschte Chloe kein bisschen, dass er Marias Geschichte als reines Märchen kritisierte. Erstaunlicher Weise konnte sie seiner überspitzten Aussage ausnahmsweise sogar einmal teilweise zustimmen. Letztendlich nahm Chloe, diese Geschichte um Jesus herum, ebenfalls nicht Ernst.

Dennoch erwiderte sie nichts auf seinen Kritiken, sondern wartete seine eigentliche Antwort ab. Chloe hatte in ihrer verbrachten Zeit mit Lucifer gelernt, dass je mehr Kommentare sie von sich ließ, desto angespornter der Teufel zur Gegenreaktion wurde. Und auf einen theatralischen Lucifer konnte sie getrost verzichten. Jedoch warf sie ihm einen bittenden Blick zu, um vielleicht eine positive Reaktion zu bewirken.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen gab er sich sogar gegen ihre Erwartung geschlagen.

"Meinetwegen... Aber wir nehmen DEIN Auto. Kommt gar nicht in Frage dass so eine nadelnde, harz verseuchte Ungezieferfalle in meinen Oldtimer kommt... UND ich gehe mich kurz umziehen. In letzter Zeit ist die Sterberate meiner Anzüge kritisch angestiegen.", blubberte er vor sich hin.

Ihre vernünftige Einstellung hatte sich tatsächlich ausgezahlt. Lucifer erklärte sich zu ihrer Erleichterung bereit ihr zu helfen und alles was er bis jetzt forderte, dass sie mit ihrem Auto fuhren. Das kam ihr wirklich Gelegen, denn davon war sie schon von vornherein ausgegangen. Dennoch konnte sie sich nur schwer einen sarkastischen Kommentar unterdrücken. Irgendwie ging es ihr öfters in Lucifers Umgebung so, dass sie zahlreiche Gedanken hatte, die sie dennoch nicht aussprach. Größtenteils, weil er ansonsten gar nicht mehr aufhören würde, mit Kommentare um sich zu werfen. Insofern ignorierte sie auch diesmal den sarkastischen Satz in ihrem Kopf der in Richtung "Ohja, wie könnten wir auch nur einen bösen Tannenbaum auf dein gutes Auto loslassen." ging. Schließlich sollte sie ihn dankbar sein und sich nicht über seine theatralische Vorstellung witzig machen.

"Danke, ich weiß deine Hilfe wirklich sehr zu schätzen.", entkam es ihr erstaunlich ehrlich. Chloe blickte ihn ernsthaft an. Für einen Augenblick erwiderte ihren Blick und seine Züge wurden überraschend sanft – und dann trat dieses amüsierte Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Tja Detective, dafür schuldest du mir aber was. Eine Hand wäscht die anderereee…", trällerte er, ihrer Ansicht nach, zu fröhlich, bevor er mit einem „5 Minuten!" davon spazierte. Ein genervtes Stöhnen entkam ihr. Sie konnte beobachteten, wie er wie eine eitle Frau im Aufzug verschwand um seine Klamotten zu wechseln. Natürlich musste er sich aus seinen teuren Anzug schälen, was Chloe nur alles von dieser edlen Dame abverlangte. Die Blondhaarige musste über den Gedanken grinsen, wodurch sie selbst die Gedanken an die ganze ‚Du schuldest mir was' Sache verdrängen konnte. Während sie auf ihn wartete, lehnte sie sich leicht an die Theke und machte schon einmal Pläne für den Verlauf der Dinge später am Tag.

Letzten Endes erschien Lucifer erstaunlich 'normal' gekleidet in dem großen Raum. Er hatte den Anzug gegen eine dunkle Jeans, einen schwarzen Pullover und eine schicke Lederjacke eingetauscht. Es verwunderte sie, dass er grundsätzlich eher dünn bekleidet durch die Gegend lief. Sie selber trug einen Mantel und einen Schal und fand es trotzdem kalt. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach an ihren Genen.

Sie schüttelte bei dem Gedanken kurz ihren Kopf, als ihr etwas anderes (gegen ihren inneren Willen) auffiel. Lucifer sah in legerer Kleidung unverschämt attraktiv aus. Bisher hatte sie ihn fast nur im Anzug angetroffen (oder aber ganz nackt, aber das verdrängte sie lieber) und auch obwohl dies immerzu gut aussah – Chloe gefiel es, ihn einmal anders gekleidet zu betrachten. Es hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich.

Chloe strich schnell diesen Gedanken. Am liebsten hätte sie sich zusätzlich eine Ohrfeige verpasst. An was für einen Unsinn dachte sie da nur, war ihr etwa sein ganzes Lucifer Getue doch zu Kopf gestiegen? Das ‚wissende' Grinsen auf Lucifers Gesicht und dessen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen machten die Sache nicht besser.

Um sich kein Kommentar von ihm diesbezüglich anhören zu müssen, verließ sie schnell das Lux und stieg in ihren Wagen ein.

"Aber fällen muss ich das Ding nicht auch noch, oder?", ertönte eine argwöhnische Stimme vom Beifahrersitz. Als Reaktion darauf, warf sie ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Aus welchem Zeitalter stammte dieser Mann? Chloe schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte mit einem etwas abenteuerlichen Manöver vom Seitenstreifen auf die Hauptstraße ein.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, wir gehen doch keinen Tannenbaum fällen. Wir fahren zum Händler, die zahlreiche abgeschnittene Tannenbäume verkaufen. Warst du etwa noch nie zur Weihnachtszeit unterwegs?" Chloe zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, während sie sich durch den Straßenverkehr schlängelte.

„Eh nein, war ich nicht! Wozu sollten Maze und ich uns einen toten Baum in die Wohnung stellen?! Wieso stellte sich überhaupt Irgendjemand einen toten Baum in die Wohnung?" Seine Überlegungen klangen erstaunlich ernsthaft und absolut verständnislos. Daher entschied Chloe nichts auf seine Fragen zu antworten. Sie würden ohnehin bald am Zielort angekommen sein, insofern musste sie nicht noch extra Salz in seine Wunden streuen.


	2. Tannenbaum 2

Noch ein Kapitelchen mit nur Lucifer und Chloe, nächstes kommt Trixie!

Also alle die LuciferxTrixie Humor lieben, müssen dieses Kapitel noch durchhalten :'D

l.G. Anni

Innerhalb zwanzig Minuten kamen sie am Zielort an und Chloe forderte Lucifer dazu auf mit ihr mitzukommen. Er würde ihrer Erfahrung nach so oder so nicht im Wagen warten. Dafür wirkte er inzwischen viel zu neugierig auf dieses ganze 'Weihnachtsbaum-Kaufen'. Insofern konnte er sich wenigstens nützlich beim Heraussuchen (und Tragen) machen.

„Wir brauchen einen Baum der ungefähr 2 Meter hoch ist und noch ganz ordentlich aussieht – und nein wir nehmen keinen Gefärbten." Der zugefügte Satz hätte sie bei jedem anderen, als selbstverständlich genommen. Doch bei Lucifer konnte man nie wissen. Oftmals verhielt er sich wie ein Kleinkind, weshalb man alles besser noch einmal extra betonte. Ansonsten würde er plötzlich noch auf die Idee kommen, dass Trixie unbedingt einen Pinken Baum bräuchte.

Chloe schüttelte bei dem Gedanke ihren Kopf und wandte ihren Blick von ihrer überrascht dreinblickenden Begleitung ab.

„…Gefärbte Bäume? Ihr Menschen macht ja wirklich vor nichts Halt…"

Chloe hörte Lucifer Geseufze schon längst nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen ließ sie ihren Blick über das wahrhaftige Labyrinth von Weihnachtsbäumen umher gleiten. Letztendlich entdeckte sie tatsächlich eine Reihe von ordentlich wirkenden Weihnachtsbäumen.

"Da hinten sehen welche gut aus, ich gehe mal nachschauen.", verkündigte sie und machte sich auf zum Zielort. Dabei fiel ihr nicht einmal auf, wie sich Lucifer auf die Suche nach Gefärbten Bäumen machte.

Chloe fand ihren Weg zu einem ordentlich aussehenden Tannenbaum, der auch preislich akzeptabel war.

"Lucifer, was denkst über diesen hier?" Suchend schaute sich die Polizistin nach dem angeblichen Teufel um. Keine Reaktion.

„Lucifer!", kam es entnervt lauter von ihr. Sie wusste selber, dass sie sich wie eine Mutter aufführte, deren Kind unerlaubt abgehauen war. Doch in Lucifers Umgebung musste sie sich so verhalten, ansonsten würde er nur Unsinn anstiften. Manchmal fragte sie sich wer zwischen Trixie und Lucifer, das größere Kleinkind war. Als ob Lucifer ihre Gedankengänge bestätigen wollte, lugte sein Kopf wenige Augenblicke später neben dem Baum hervor. Aus Schreck zuckte sie ungewollt zusammen. Zwar war sie als Polizisten an Überraschungen gewöhnt, aber Lucifer schaffte es, sie öfters aus der Fassung zu bringen. Etwas, das ihm offensichtlich auch große Freude bereitete.

„Ja, wunderschön, hab ihn mir schon Mal von hinten angesehen. Denn man sollte die Kehrseite ja nie unterschätzen.", verkündete er und grinste sie anzüglich an.

Intuitiv verdrehte sie als Reaktion darauf ihre Augen. Wie schaffte er es eigentlich zu Allem eine anzügliche Anspielung hinzubekommen?

„Allerdings finde ich die Spitze etwas mickrig.", stellte Lucifer laut fest, während sie beobachtete, wie er den Baum eingehend musterte. Mit einem umsichtigen Blick schien Lucifer etwas um Einiges interessanteres gefunden zu haben. Chloe bekam mit, wie er sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Tannenbaum machte.

Daher folgte sie ihm langsam, und musste eingestehen, dass der durch ihn gefundene Baum tatsächlich perfekt aussah. Sehr volle Äste, gleichmäßig und gerade gewachsen. Ein schöner Baum. Nur ungern gab sie es zu, aber Lucifer war mehr Hilfe als Dan. Dan war immer nur neben ihr her gegangen, ohne sich jegliche Gedanken über diese ganze Sache zu machen. Obwohl Lucifer keinen Wert auf Weihnachten und Tannenbäume legte, so machte er sich eindeutig mehr Mühe.

"Dann nehmen wir den hier. Ich geh den Verkäufer Bescheid geben."

Das selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf Lucifers Gesicht bekam sie nicht mehr mit, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Verkäufer machte. Mit diesem klärte sie schnell alles ab, bevor sie zurück zu Lucifer trat.

"Der Tannenbaum wird noch in ein Netz gewickelt, dann müssen wir ihn nur noch zum Haus transportieren und ihn Drinnen aufstellen."

Belustigt beobachtete Chloe, wie sich Lucifers Gesichtszüge verzogen, als der Verkäufer mit dem weißen Rauschebart, den Baum durch die Trommel schob, damit dieser auf der anderen Seite verpackt wieder herauskam. Teilweise schien Lucifer interessiert von dem Ganzem zu sein, und zum Anderen hatte er einen starken "Ihr habt nen Knall"-Blick drauf.

"Also ein Baumkondom.", stellte Lucifer trocken fest, woraufhin Chloe nur den Kopf schüttelte.

 _"Junger Mann, packen sie mal mit an, da hat sich ihre Freundin aber ein besonders großes, stattliches Exemplar ausgesucht!"_

Augenblicklich trat ein breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht von Lucifer, während er ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, der mehr als tausend Worte aussagte.

Manchmal würde sie ihm gerne sein freches Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen. Vor allen, wenn er so dumm grinste, weil er sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Da konnte er noch so charmant dabei aussehen. Von wegen Teufel, er war ein Kleinkind durch und durch. Er konnte nichts von sich geben, ohne irgendeine anzügliche Verbindung mit rein zubringen UND genoss es, wenn sie dadurch öffentlich gedemütigt wurde. Dass der Verkäufer auch tatsächlich glaubte sie wären ein Pärchen, machte die Sache nicht besser.

"Ähm, nein wir zwei sind nicht..." Weiter kam sie mit ihrer Verteidigung nicht, denn Lucifer schob schon ein weiteres Kommentar dazwischen

"Groß und stattlich, Detective! Haben sie das gehört?"

Wieso klang Lucifers Stimme eigentlich so widerlich fröhlich? War er noch ein pubertierender Junge?

"Meinen sie mich, oder den Baum damit, Sir?", fügte Lucifer gut gelaunt hinzu, woraufhin der Mann laut auflachte.

Chloe allerdings entkam nur ein aufgebrachtes Knurren. Würde sie seine Hilfe nicht gebrauchen, dann hätte sie Lucifer am Liebsten hier und jetzt erschossen. Da dies allerdings gerade nicht ging, entschied sie sich anders. Stattdessen pokte sie ihm nur ungewollt stark gegen den Arm und schnaubte auf. Bei den ganzen Anspielungen, die er am Tag von sich ließ, konnte sie ihre aggressive Ader kaum unterdrücken.

"Arsch.", gab sie ohne Umschweife von sich. Den gespielt empörten und unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auf Lucifers Gesicht ignorierte sie gekonnt, ehe sie zuschaute wie die Männer den Baum anhoben.

Die zwei männliche Gestalten gingen vor und Chloe war sich bewusst, dass Lucifer noch immer Grinste. Hoffentlich bemerkte er ihre leicht geröteten Wangen nicht, die sie mit einem argwöhnischen Blick zu kaschieren versuchte. Dummerweise hatte sie sich selber dabei ertappte, wiederholt an sein Kommentar zu denken. Denn von dem was sie einst gesehen hatte, hatte er sogar Recht behalten.

Sie seufze über sich selber entrüstet auf, als der Baum in den Kofferraum ihres Autos geschoben wurde. Die Rückbank hatten die Männer davor abgeklappt und schnallten jetzt die offen stehende Heckklappe und den Baum fest.

Chloe bezahlte den Baum, woraufhin sie von Lucifer einen verwunderten Blick erntete. Woran dachte der Mann jetzt schon wieder? Sie ging nicht weiter auf Lucifers Kopfschütteln ein und stieg neben ihm ins Auto. Endlich wurde es Zeit für die Heimfahrt und dann auf ‚Lucifer-Freie-Zeit'.

 _Apropo._

Die komplette Heimfahrt verbrachte sie damit Lucifer mit Ignoranz zu bestrafen. Wenn er sich schon wie ein Kleinkind verhalten wollte, dann musste er auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.


	3. Tannenbaum 3

**Ein Ganz Knuffiges Kapitel, Enjoy ^^**

20 Minuten später fuhren sie vor Chloes Haus vor. Beziehungsweise dem Haus ihrer Mutter, Penelope. Im Radio waren in Dauerschleife Weihnachtslieder gelaufen, was bei ihm eine ziemlich steile Falte zwischen den Brauen hervorgerufen hatte.

"Luuuuuucifeeeeer!", kam es ihm entgegen, kaum war er ausgestiegen. Trixie musste hinter dem Fenster gewartet haben. Ein verführerischer Duft drang aus dem Haus zu ihnen vor.

"Sarah hat Plätzchen mit mir gemacht, die musst du probieren! Mummy, wo ist der Baum, darf ich ihn sehen, wann schmücken wir ihn, bleibt Lucifer zum Schmücken?", sprudelte es aus dem kleinen Mädchen heraus, als hätte man den Stöpsel aus einer Badewanne gezogen. Lucifer ließ ihre Knuddelattacke wie immer wehrlos und etwas hilflos über sich ergehen, bis sie dann zu Chloe weiterzog. Er seufzte auf und ließ seinen Blick zu Chloe schweifen. Diese erwiderte gerade Trixies Umarmung und lächelte ihre Tochter an.

"Also Äffchen, wieso bereitest du nicht schon einmal ein Tablet mit Plätzchen vor, während wir den Baum ins Haus tragen? Lucifer freut sich bestimmt deine Plätzchen zu probieren."

Er wollte gerade etwas auf dieses Plätzchen-Angebot erwidern, als Chloes Blick ihn traf und er den Mund wieder schloss. Anscheinend hatte er keine Wahl oder die Detektivin würde ihn höchstpersönlich zurück in die Hölle befördern.

„Ich liebe Plätzchen.", antwortete er daher trocken, was Trixie natürlich nicht wahrnahm und ein teilweise zahnloses Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"Aber Liebes, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Lucifer fürs Schmücken bleiben kann. Vielleicht hat er noch andere wichtige Pläne am heutigen Tag..."

Und da wich Trixies Grinsen der Enttäuschung, als ihre Mutter meinte, dass er sicher besseres zu tun hatte. Und OHJA das hatte er. Bäume schmücken. Die Menschen hatten echt einen Schuss weg. Außerdem, wenn sein Vater das sehen würde, war er sicher das Gespött da oben. Wie gut also, dass Chloe versuchte Trixie auszureden, dass er zum Dekorieren blieb. Aber wieder einmal hatte er nicht mit Trixie gerechnet, die ihn nun mit einem Dackelblick ansah, der sogar ihn nicht ganz unberührt ließ.

„Aber Daddy ist doch auch nicht da und irgendjemand muss uns doch helfen, ganz oben hinzukommen…", schmollte sie. „Ach biiiitte Lucifeeeer…" und umklammerte seine Beine, wie sie es immer tat.

„Ist ja gut- Ähm.. Aus…Kind…", kam es hilflos von ihm, während er überfordert seine Hände hob um zu Chloe zu schauen. Diese stellte sich allerdings nicht als die erwartete Rettung heraus.

"Normalerweise hilft Dan immer mit den Vorbereitungen, Trixie würde es wirklich viel bedeuten, wenn du uns helfen würdest...", fiel ihm Chloe mit einem bittenden Blick in den Rücken und er seufzte theatralisch auf. Ob die Detektivin etwa auch darauf hoffte, dass er noch etwas länger blieb?

„Oh na schön. Aber wenn ihr beide das irgendwem erzählt… Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren!", moserte er, während Trixie begeistert ins Haus lief um die Plätzchen vorzubereiten.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf Chloe, die zuerst Trixie lächelnd hinterher und dann in seine Augen blickte.

„Du musst mir nicht danken. Ist schon in Ordnung.", kam es, überraschend ernsthaft von ihm, weil er sah, dass sie zu Reden ansetzte. Er spürte, dass es ihr wirklich ernst war und die Tatsache dass Dan sie und ihre Tochter bei so einem wichtigen Termin versetzt hatte, schien ihr zu schaffen zu machen. Er lächelte versöhnlich.

„So Detective, dann pack mal mit an!", wies er sie an und gemeinsam schleppten sie den Baum vom Auto ins Wohnzimmer, wo Chloe den Ständer aufstellte (er verkniff sich dieses Mal einen zweideutigen Kommentar und er den Baum aus dem Netz befreite und hinein stellte. Natürlich strengte ihn das nicht wirklich an, aber das zeigte er nicht.

„Oooh der ist aber schöön! Hast du den ausgesucht?", fragte Trixie ehrfürchtig, die mit dem Plätzchentablett im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war.

„Jaa, deine Mummy hat nur so hässliche Krüppeldinger ausgesucht und den hab ich dann ganz alleine entdeckt!", flüsterte er ihr grinsend zu und griff schließlich sogar nach einem der Plätzchen. 

Als tatsächlich die ersten Töne von „Jingle Bell Rock", an seine Ohren trafen, richtete er sich auf (er hatte sich für ihr Gespräch zu Trixie heruntergebeugt) und warf Chloe einen eindeutigen Blick zu, den sie genauso eindeutig erwiderte und ein leichtes Tanzen andeutete. Das war dann jetzt also die Rache. Dabei hatte sie ihn schon im Auto mir dreimal Last Christmas hintereinander gefoltert. Wobei es durchaus amüsant war zuzusehen, wie Trixie sofort mit Chloe zum Singen einstimmte.

Allerdings legte sich dies schnell wieder, als Chloe auf die Kisten aufmerksam machte, die sie wohl kurz zuvor herausgesucht hatte.

"Ihr könnt schon einmal anfangen den Baum zu schmücken..." Die Blondhaarige deutete auf eine Kiste, während sie noch in der Hand eine kleinere balancierte.

"...während ich noch schnell ein wenig mehr Platz im Haus für die restlichen Dekorationen schaffe."

Trixie schien die Musik und die Aufforderung Chloes zu gefallen, denn glücklich hüpfte sie zu ihrer Mutter und rupfte ihr einen der kleineren Kartons aus der Hand, um damit etwas schwankend weiterzulaufen und ihn vor Lucifers Füßen abzustellen.

„Pass auf, Äffchen! Das ist alles ganz zerbrechlich!", kam es noch von Chloe, bevor Trixie dann auch schon mitsamt des Kartons hinsegelte.

Beziehungsweise… Eigentlich fiel nur Trixie auf die Nase, denn Lucifer hatte mit seinen übermenschlichen Reflexen den Karton gerade noch so zu fassen bekommen. Chloe atmete auf. Und Trixie klatschte begeistert.

Er war in einem Irrenhaus gelandet, keine Frage. Dagegen war ein Zusammenleben mit Maze ja ein Kinderspiel.

Er stellte den Karton also vorsichtig ab und schon hing die kleine Halblatina kopfüber darin und beförderte Weihnachtskugeln, Lichterketten, Kerzen, Lametta, Strohsterne, Holzfiguren und vieles mehr zu Tage. Er merkte gar nicht, wie Chloe sich entfernte, da er von Klein-Decker natürlich weiterhin zu gequasselt wurde.

„Die Strohsterne kommen ganz an den Rand der Äste, weil die leicht sind, die Kugeln weiter hinten und das Lametta zum Schluss! Die Lichterketten macht Daddy sonst immer dran und die Kerzen darf ich auch nicht, aber am Ende darf ich immer den großen Stern auf die Spitze setzen, weil er mich hochhebt, machst du das auch?"

„Weißt du was ein Maulkorb ist?", seufzte er.

„Bekommen das nicht Hunde?", erwiderte sie ihm augenblicklich.

„Genau. Und kleine Labertaschen.", grinste er ein wenig schadenfroh, bevor er sich wahllos ein paar Kugeln griff uns sie in der Hand wog, sie waren überraschend leicht.

„Du bist so lustig, Lucifer!", lachte sie vergnügt, hatte sie ja keine Ahnung dass er das gerade gar nicht so unernst gemeint hatte. Maulkörbe für Kinder… Eine Geschäftsidee?

Zugegeben, es war ziemlich schwachsinnig und banal einen Baum mit Krimskrams vollzuhängen und die Weihnachtslieder gingen ihm reichlich auf den Zeiger, aber irgendwie war es gar nicht so übel wie gedacht. Trixies Plätzchen schmeckten gut und immerhin konnte er so Zeit mit Chloe verbringen- das gab es nicht so oft. Meistens warf sie ihn ja hochkant raus, wenn er einen Fuß in ihr Haus setzte.

"Guck mal was ich gefunden habe.", meldete sich Chloe schließlich zurück.

„Du warst weg?", kam es simultan von Trixie und Lucifer.

„Verhext.", verkündete sie begeistert.

„Selber verhext.", entgegnete er trotzig.

„Du hast verloren, du darfst nichts sagen, wenn du verhext bist.", gab sie triumphierend zurück und er streckte ihr die Zunge raus, bevor sie sich Chloe zuwandten, die tatsächlich drei Weihnachtsmützen in der Hand hielt.

„Oh bloody hell, bitte nicht...", stöhnte er, bevor Chloe und Trixie sich ihre voller Begeisterung aufsetzten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit. Geschlagen beugte er leicht herunter, so dass Trixie ihm die Mütze überziehen konnte.

Dieser Tag würde als der meist Beschämende seit langem in die Geschichte eingehen. 

Wenig später war der Baum randvollgehangen, er verlegte die Lichterkette gemeinsam mit Chloe und hob Trixie bis an die Spitze, damit sie den Stern aufstecken konnte. Das glückliche Lächeln auf Chloes Gesicht bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel. Allerdings nahm die kleine Plage in seinen Händen um einiges mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ihre Mutter ein. Denn schon wieder durchbohrte Trixie ihn mit einer Frage.

„Das ist der Morgenstern. Der heißt genau wie du, ist dir das mal aufgefallen?", fragte Trixie interessiert und er konnte sich nicht wirklich zu einem Lächeln durchringen. Denn auch hinter dieser so wirkenden Zufälligkeit steckte mehr Wahrheit, als die Kleine oder auch Chloe ahnen konnten.

Morningstar stammte aus einer Zeit, in der er noch nicht als das Böse angesehen wurde, ähnlich wie „Lichtbringer", womit man seinen Vornamen frei übersetzen konnte. Er hatte damals absichtlich Namen gewählt, die seine gute Seite in der Geschichte betonten, auch wenn das kaum jemandem auffallen sollte.

Am Ende schaltete Chloe den Baum ein, wobei ihnen auffiel, dass es draußen tatsächlich schon dunkel geworden war, kein Wunder, im Dezember. 

Er setzte Trixie schwungvoll wieder auf dem Boden ab und wähnte sich erlöst, doch erneut sollte alles anders kommen, denn auf einmal hatte Chloe eine Kamera in ihrer Hand.

"So, wie es jährliche Tradition ist, machen wir ein schönes Bild von den fleißigen Helfern mit dem geschmückten Baum im Hintergrund."

Lucifer schüttelte sich ablehnend.

"Oh neinneinnein, Detective, auf keinen Fall!", protestierte er, diesmal schon etwas ernsthafter als bei ihren vorigen Attentaten. Ein Foto war ein Beweis, dass das hier alles wirklich passiert war und das durfte niemals jemand erfahren. Nicht auszudenken, wie Amenadiel ihn damit nerven würde. Oder Mazikeen!

Doch hatte er eine Wahl? Die Detektivin stellte die Kamera an und auf einmal spürte er etwas an seiner Hand - Trixie hatte sie ergriffen und schaute aus ihren dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Kulleraugen zu ihm auf, während Chloe sich auf Trixies anderer Seite positionierte und ihm einen "Wenn du wegläufst, schieße ich dir ins Knie", Blick zuwarf. Also setzte er geschlagen sein schönstes künstliches Lächeln auf und ertrug die Prozedur. Dabei fiel ihm durchaus aus, wie erstaunlich ehrlich Chloe lächelte. Offensichtlich hatte sie den Tag mehr genossen, als gedacht – etwas, womit es ihm wohl genauso ging. 

Kaum war das Bild geschossen, schickte Chloe, Trixie los sich dieses anschauen, während sie sich Lucifer zuwandte.

Er holte gerade Luft um sich nun ausgiebig zu beschweren, doch auch Chloe hatte gerade zum Sprechen angesetzt und war ihm zuvor gekommen.

"Möchtest du vielleicht noch zum Abendessen bleiben? Ich koche auch."

Die Einladung kam wirklich etwas überraschend. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass sie spätestens jetzt die Schnauze voll von ihm hatte und ihn nur Trixie zur Liebe so lange ertragen hatte.

"Du hast mir heute wirklich aus der Patsche geholfen und Trixie war wirklich glücklich über deine Anwesenheit, danke dafür." Ihre Stimme klang absolut ehrlich, und ihre Dankbarkeit konnte man auch an ihrem Blick erkennen. "Abendessen ist das Mindeste was ich als Wiedergutmachung tun kann. Und keine Sorge ich schulde dir immer noch einen Gefallen."

Selbst Lucifer musste über Chloes Verhalten leicht schmunzeln.

"Du musst nichts wieder gut machen. Wir sind Partner. Da hilft man sich mal aus der Patsche. Aber die Einladung nehme ich trotzdem gerne an.", antwortete er ernsthaft und sah ihr in die Augen, bevor sich dann langsam wieder sein typisches Grinsen zurück auf seine Lippen schlich.

"Aber nur, wenn ich kochen darf. Oder dir zumindest Anleitung geben. Ich hab da so verlässliche Quellen, dass da gerne mal Salz und Zucker verwechselt werden oder Dinge... Sagen wir mal sehr knusprig werden...", er warf einen verschwörerischen Blick zu Trixie und zwinkerte ihr zu, woraufhin sie ihn zahnlos angrinste. Wie viele Milchzähne konnte so ein kleiner Mensch eigentlich verlieren? Er hatte das Gefühl, jedes Mal wenn er das Kind sah, hatte es weniger Zähne im Mund. Chloe schien wenig begeistert über seine Zusammenarbeit mit ihrer Tochter, was sie mit einem Schnauben und einem ‚Nicht-Dein-Ernst' Blick ausdrückte. Allerdings konnte sie ihm ausnahmsweise nicht lange böse sein, denn mit einem Blick zu Trixie lächelte die Detektivin wieder.

"Na gut, wir kochen zusammen. Nicht, dass du noch meine Küche unordentlich macht.", gab sie seufzend von sich.

Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Trixie freudig auflachte.

"Oh und auf den Gefallen, den du mir noch schuldigst, komme ich irgendwann zurück, Detective... Deal mit dem Teufel und so.", schmunzelte er dann und knuffte sie mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor er vor in die Küche stiefelte.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie vor italienischer Pasta mit Meeresfrüchten, die Chloe eigentlich für den nächsten Tag eingekauft hatte, aber so hatte das perfekt gepasst.

Sie schnitt Trixies Spagetthi, während er die Augen verdrehte, weil gerade zum X-ten Mal an diesem Tag Last Christmas angespielt wurde.

Es war ein schönes Essen, mit überraschend ungezwungener Atmosphäre und überraschend wenig Anspielungen seinerseits, hauptsächlich weil Trixie am Tisch saß.

Chloe hatte ihnen gerade Wein nachgeschenkt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon nach 8.

Lucifer schenkte ihr nicht viel Beachtung, wie sie aufstand um zu öffnen, sicher nichts Wichtiges.

Wie sehr er sich nur täuschen sollte.


	4. Tannenbaum 4

Und weiter gehts :3

Lucifer sagte nichts dazu, als sie aufstand und zur Tür ging. Dafür bemerkte Chloe durchaus den überraschten Blick auf Trixies Gesicht. Sie erwarteten am heutigen Abend keinen Besuch mehr und prinzipiell kam niemand unangemeldet vorbei. Zumindest niemand außer Lucifer und...

Chloe öffnete die Tür und erblickte das Gesicht von Daniel, der sie entschuldigend anlächelte.

"Chloe... Hi. Ich... Tut mir leid mit der Arbeit heute, wirklich. Ist Trixie noch wach? Ich möchte mich bei ihr entschuldigen. Und morgen können wir auf jeden Fall einen Baum kaufen gehen, ich baue Überstunden ab!", drang seine vertraute Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Wie sich Trixies Gesichtsausdruck ins Negative veränderte und sie mit Lucifer schlechte Befürchtungen austauschte, bekam Chloe nicht mit. Denn alles worauf sich die Detektivin konzentrieren konnte, war eine aufschäumende Wut.

Ach, jetzt kam der Herr mit Entschuldigungen an? Chloe riss sich schwer zusammen ihn nicht augenblicklich aus dem Haus zu befördern. Natürlich wollte er in Zukunft Überstunden abbauen, natürlich wollte er sich Zeit für Trixie nehmen oh und natürlich erwartet er, dass sie ihm ohne weiteres für seine Unzuverlässigkeit verzeiht.

Chloes Kiefer spannte sich schwer an, während sie ihm am Liebsten jegliche Sachen an den Kopf werfen wollte. Wie oft hatten sie all dies schon durchgekaut? Viel zu unzählige Male standen Trixie und sie ohne seine Unterstützung da. Irgendwann sollten seine billigen Entschuldigungen doch echt ein Ende finden. So gern würde sie ihm einfach sagen, dass er sich entweder wie ein ordentlicher Vater verhielt, oder sich nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lassen sollte. Doch natürlich ging dies nicht, denn auch wenn sie Momente wie diese hasste, er war Trixies leiblicher Vater und ihr Arbeitskollege. Zumal sie ihn niemals vor Trixie zur Sau machen würde, vor allen nicht wenn zudem auch noch Lucifer mit Anwesenheit glänzte. Insofern blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken und zu versuchen Dampf, durch die Anspannung ihrer rechten Hand zu einer Faust, abzulassen...

"Was ist denn... Ihr habt schon einen Baum?! Und wer...-?", kam es weiterhin von der Tür, als Dan ungefragt den Flur betrat, von wo aus man direkt in die Küche blicken konnte.

"Oh Chloe das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? DER?"

Da wagte es Daniel tatsächlich ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, weil Lucifer den Tag gerettet hatte.

"Trixie, Kind, ich glaube du gehst mal besser in dein Zimmer, mmh?", hörte sie irgendwo in der Entfernung Lucifer zu Trixie flüstern, die seiner Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkam. Und so dankbar sie Lucifer für diese Gestik war, so sehr waren ihre Sinne auf Daniel konzentriert.

Es wunderte die Blondhaarige wie viel Durchhaltevermögen sie besaß, um Dan nicht eine reinzuhauen. Wieso mischte sich Daniel immer in IHR Leben ein? Von wegen, er lehnte Lucifer aufgrund von Trixies Sicherheit ab. Er mochte Lucifer schlichtweg nicht, weil sie sich wohl in seiner Nähe fühlte.

"'DER' hat immerhin alles stehen und liegen gelassen für eine Frau, die er partout nicht ins Bett bekommt und ein Kind, das nicht seines ist. Im Gegensatz zu wem? Oh ja stimmt- IHNEN.", kam es von einem lächelnden Lucifer, mit einem scharfen Tonfall. Man konnte förmlich die Anspannung in der Luft spüren.

Ohja, Lucifers Kommentar hatte diese Situation auch wirklich viel besser gemacht.

Chloe bekam das starke Verlangen beide Herrschaften aus dem Haus zu befördern und vor allen Dan eine Kugel zu verpassen.

Die Blondhaarige kämpfte schwer mit dem Drang nicht total hysterisch aufzuschreien. Trixie war der einzige Grund, weshalb sie die Wut in ihrer Stimme zu bändeln versuchte. Denn selbst wenn ihre Tochter nicht mehr im Raum stand, so waren die Wände dünn genug, damit ihre Tochter alles verstehen könnte. Zumal Chloe doch die kontrollierte Polizistin war, die es eigentlich besser wissen sollte, als sich aufbrausend zu verhalten.

"Daniel." Ihre Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und hatte solch einen scharfen Unterton, wie seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr. "Du hast mich und Trixie sitzen gelassen - wie immer. Wie oft willst du dich noch bei Trixie für deine Unzuverlässigkeit entschuldigen? Sie ist ACHT, sie braucht einen VATER, der für sie da ist und nicht nur leere Versprechungen von sich gibt." Chloe atmete zischend aus. " Oh und du willst Überstunden abarbeiten? Dann tue das, aber erwarte keinen einzigen Augenblick, dass ich sie mit irgendwelchen Tätigkeiten ausfüllen werde." Chloe war schon lange nicht mehr so zornig gewesen, wie sie es in diesem Moment war. Viel zu viele Faktoren trafen auf einmal ein. Es interessierte sich nicht einmal, wie sich Dans Gesichtszüge immer mehr verfinsterten.

"Ach! Und das soll jetzt ER werden, oder was?!", schnaubte Daniel über ihre Worte auf und Lucifer verdrehte darüber die Augen.

"Nun danke für das Angebot, Detective Arsch, aber ich lehne dankend ab.", erwiderte Lucifer.

Langsam aber sicher bekam Chloe zu viel. Nicht nur verhielt sich Dan ihr und Trixie gegenüber wie ein absolutes Arschloch, er attackierte auch noch Lucifer.

"Und was IHN angeht." Sie deutete auf Lucifer, dessen Selbstverteidigung sie vorerst gekonnt ignoriert. "War wie er erwähnt hat da gewesen und ließ sich keine billigen Ausreden einfallen, wieso er keine Zeit hatte. Also solltest du dich eigentlich auch noch bei ihm entschuldigen. Bei mir kannst du das inzwischen getrost vergessen, denn ich habe keine Lust mehr deine Entschuldigungen zu akzeptieren." Chloes Blick sprach wohl jegliche Bände. Lucifer grinste bei ihren Worten spöttisch auf.

"Stimmt eigentlich, Daniel, ich finde ich habe wirklich eine Entschuldigung verdient... Last Christmas musste ich hören und Weihnachtsbäume schmücken und die selbstgemachten Plätzchen deiner Tochter probieren- wobei die echt gut waren- und-"

Chloe unterbrach Lucifer und sprach mit vollkommener Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme an Dan gewandt weiter.

"Ich schlage ich dir jetzt eines vor Daniel und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht anfangen zu diskutieren..." Chloe trat auf ihren Ex gefährlich nahe zu. Sie hatte schwer damit zu Kämpfen die Tränen vor Wut und Enttäuschung zurück zu halten. "Du hältst dich verdammt nochmal klein, verlässt augenblicklich das Haus, oder du wirst mich von einer Seite kennen lernen, die du so noch gar nicht gekannt hattest."

Manchmal fragte sich Chloe ernsthaft wieso sie sich all dies nur antat. Und mit all dem meinte sie wieder Gefühle zuzulassen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie ihr nur Schmerz brachten. Einst hatte Daniel ihr Herz geschenkt, ihm vertraut und wurde nur im Endeffekt enttäuscht. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte sie davon allerdings nicht dazu gelernt und ihn ohne es zuzugeben wieder eine Chance gegeben. Schließlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit das Gefühl gehabt er habe sich geändert. Chloe hatte sich gar allen Ernstes dabei erwischt wieder mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Was sie davon hatte sah man. Er verhielt sich wie ein Arschloch und schien sich extra viel Mühe zu geben, damit sie ihre Zuneigung für ihn bereute. Oh und dann war da auch noch Lucifer, zu dem sie noch immer nicht wusste was sie für ein Verhältnis hatte. Heute hatte sie tatsächlich angefangen mehr in ihn zu sehen, als nur das nerv tötende Kleinkind mit dem sie zusammenarbeitete. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit genossen. Doch schien sich auch die Frage ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber als hinfällig erklärt zu haben, wenn man hörte wie er Dan bewusst provozierte. Keiner der zwei anwesenden Männer schien auch nur ansatzweise an sie oder Trixie zu denken. Insofern war es doch fast verwunderlich wieso Beide sich wunderten, weshalb sie mit keinem von ihnen schlief.

Wie großartig es doch war, wenn man nicht ernstgenommen wurde. Denn bevor Chloe auch nur ansatzweise realisierte was genau vor sich ging, wurde sie schon aus dem Weg gedrückt. Keine Sekunde später vergruben sich Dans Hände krampfhaft in dem Kragen von Lucifers Hemd.

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, Detective Arsch... Schlag zu... ", grinste der Teufel herausfordernd. Dan war Lucifer so nahe, dass dieser dessen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen müsste.

Chloe stand einen Moment fassungslos da. Gerade noch hatte sie Dan aufgefordert zu gehen, aber das war wohl zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen Ohr wieder herausgegangen. Statt, dass er von Lucifer abließ, musste Chloe voller Empörung mit anhören, wie Dan SIE kritisierte und Lucifer nur spöttische Kommentare von sich gab. Chloe kam noch nicht einmal dazu ihre Wut darüber Luft zu machen, denn die Männer entschieden ihre Anwesenheit als unwichtig abzuhaken.

"Hör auf, dich in meine Familie hineinzudrängen. Ich weiß genau, dass du Chloe nur ins Bett bekommen willst- und sie weiß das auch! Also lass die ganze Masche mit dem Musterersatzehemann das kauft dir sowieso keiner ab, du Arsch!"

"Deine Ex- Frau, die von dir versetzt wurde, hat mich um ihre Hilfe gebeten und als Kollege und Freund habe ich ihr geholfen. Sonst wäre dein süßes kleines Töchterlein jetzt am Boden zerstört. Aber bitte. Wenn dir das Lieber ist, weil du deine Eifersucht nicht in den Griff bekommst, Detective Douche, bitte... Zeugt ja von ausgezeichneten Vaterqualitäten, da könnte sich ja sogar meine eigener noch eine Scheibe von abschneiden..."

Perplex über die schnell eskalierte Situation brauchte Chloe viel zu lange alles zu verarbeiten, als den Wortaustausch der Männer entgegen zu wirken. Nicht nur hatte Dan ihre Aufforderung zu gehen eiskalt ignoriert, er war auch kurz davor Lucifer eine rein zu hauen. Wobei man dazu sagen musste, dass Lucifer auch sein bestmöglichstes tat um Daniel zu provozieren. Dass die Verhaltensweise der Männer, Chloe in die Position steckten, komplett überfordert an innere Emotionen dazwischen zu funken, schien natürlich niemanden zu interessieren. Denn trotz ihrer aufgestauten Wut und einer unfassbaren Enttäuschung in beide Männer, wollte sie nicht zusehen wie sie sich hier gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Folglich handelte Chloe instinktiv damit Dan am Arm zu fassen und ihn von Lucifer wegzuziehen. Am liebsten hätte sie auch etwas zu dem schändlichen Verhalten der Beiden gesagt, etwas in die Richtung 'haltet beide die Schnauze', doch da sie von beiden Parteien ignoriert wurde, unterließ sie jegliche Belehrungen. Stattdessen legte sie mehr Wert darauf, dass es zu keiner Schlägerei kam – als sich eine andere Stimme im Raum meldete.

"Daddy? Warum streiten du und Lucifer?", kam es dann leise von Richtung des Flurs, wo Trixie stand.

Trixie hatte ihr Zimmer verlassen und stand nun Mitten im Raum, mit Tränen in den Augen zu Lucifer und Dan starrend. In Chloes Herz schien etwas bei diesem Anblick zu zerbrechen.

"Seit ihr jetzt glücklich?", hauchte sie voller Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme, ehe sie sich zu Trixie bewegte. Langsam hockte sie sich vor ihre Tochter und strich ihr sanft eine Träne von der Wange.

"Große Männer tun das manchmal, wenn sie dieselbe Person auf verschiedenen Wegen beschützen wollen. Mach dir daher keine Sorgen Äffchen." Aus Chloes Stimme war jegliche Wut verschwunden. Zu Trixie klang sie einfach nur liebevoll.

"Wie wäre es also, wenn wir die Zwei draußen ausdiskutieren lassen, während ich dir eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor lese?" Chloe ignorierte die Männer ohne weiteres und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Mädchen vor ihr. Diese schien von ihren Aussagen nicht sonderlich überzeugt, doch wehrte sie sich nicht als Chloe sie in den Arm nahm und zurück zum Bett begleitete. Weder Lucifer noch Daniel schenkte sie auch nur noch einen Blick. Keiner hatte sich auch nur ansatzweise vernünftig verhalten. Sollten sie ihren lächerlichen Streit doch weiterführen, aber dann ohne ihre Anwesenheit. Wo sich der Ausgang des Hauses befand wussten ebenfalls beide Männer. Insofern richtete Chloe ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf die einzige Person im Haus für die es sich scheinbar lohnte und das war ihre geliebte Tochter, die so viel Besseres verdient hatte.

Daher bemerkte Chloe nicht mehr wie die Männer letzte gehässige Kommentare auswechselten, bevor sich das Haus leerte.


End file.
